bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Danger
Danger Es la segunda canción del album completo DARK & WILD y su canción título, la cual fue promocionada en programas de musica coreanos. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook *THANH BUI Letra Rom=You in danger You in danger You in danger You in danger maennal ireon shik neoneun neo naneun na neoye gongshik haendeuponeun jangshik na namchini matgin hani? I’m sick wae sukjecheoreom pyohyeondeureul mirweo uri museun Business? anim naega shireo? deong deong digi deong deong jom salgaweojeora oneuldo tto jumuneul bireo urin pyeonghaengseon gateun goseul bojiman neom dareuji nan neobakke eomneunde wae neo bakke inneun geonman gateunji kkonghamyeon neon mureo “ppicheonni?” nal ppichige haetteon jeogina isseonni? RM/JK neon gwiyomi nan jimonmi saenggigil niga deo saranghaneun gijeogi neon naega eomneunde nan neoro gadeukae michil geot gata Whoa whoa geunde wae ireoneunde wae babol mandeureo na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa hetgallige haji ma neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa hetgallige haji ma yeollak bujaejung Unlock subae jung neoran yeoja bonshimeul susaek jung gojak bonae jun ge munja duse jul ige naega baraetteon yeonae kkum? paranmanjang Love story da eodi ganna? Drama-e naon juingongdeul da jeori gara neo ttaemune subaek beon jwieo jamneun meorikarak neo damdam geujeo dangdang nal cha ppangppang mweoni mweoni nan nege mweoni? neoboda ni chinguege jeonhae deunneun soshik weonhae weonhae Huh neoreul weonhae neoran yeojan sagikkun nae mameul heundeun beomin buri butgi jeonbuteo nae mam da sseugo ilbangjeogin guaedeul hae bwatja heossugo neoyege nan geujeo yeonini anin ujeongi pyeonhaesseuljjido molla I’m a love loser neon naega eomneunde nan neoro gadeukae michil geot gata Whoa whoa geunde wae ireoneunde wae babol mandeureo na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma jangnanhae neo? dodaeche naega mweoya? manmanhae Uh? nal gatgo noneun geoya? neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul shiheomhae? wae nareul shiheomhae? hetgallige haji ma neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa neo ttaeme neomu apa hetgallige haji ma neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa neo naege neomu nappa hetgallige haji ma |-| Hangul =You in danger You in danger You in danger You in danger 맨날 이런 식 너는 너 나는 나 너의 공식 핸드폰은 장식 나 남친이 맞긴 하니? I’m sick 왜 숙제처럼 표현들을 미뤄 우리 무슨 Business? 아님 내가 싫어? 덩 덩 디기 덩 덩 좀 살가워져라 오늘도 또 주문을 빌어 우린 평행선 같은 곳을 보지만 넘 다르지 난 너밖에 없는데 왜 너 밖에 있는 것만 같은지 꽁하면 넌 물어 “삐쳤니?” 날 삐치게 했던 적이나 있었니? RM/JK 넌 귀요미 난 지못미 생기길 니가 더 사랑하는 기적이 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 연락 부재중 Unlock 수배 중 너란 여자 본심을 수색 중 고작 보내 준 게 문자 두세 줄 이게 내가 바랬던 연애 꿈? 파란만장 Love story 다 어디 갔나? Drama에 나온 주인공들 다 저리 가라 너 때문에 수백 번 쥐어 잡는 머리카락 너 담담 그저 당당 날 차 빵빵 뭐니 뭐니 난 네게 뭐니? 너보다 니 친구에게 전해 듣는 소식 원해 원해 Huh 너를 원해 너란 여잔 사기꾼 내 맘을 흔든 범인 불이 붙기 전부터 내 맘 다 쓰고 일방적인 구애들 해 봤자 헛수고 너에게 난 그저 연인이 아닌 우정이 편했을지도 몰라 I’m a love loser 넌 내가 없는데 난 너로 가득해 미칠 것 같아 Whoa whoa 근데 왜 이러는데 왜 바볼 만들어 나 이제 경고해 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 장난해 너? 도대체 내가 뭐야? 만만해 Uh? 날 갖고 노는 거야? 너 지금 위험해 왜 나를 시험해? 왜 나를 시험해? 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 너 땜에 너무 아파 헷갈리게 하지 마 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 너 내게 너무 나빠 헷갈리게 하지 마 |-| Mo-Blue Mix=This is emotion beetwen me and a woman don’t wanna calculate it don’t wanna regulate it If I Knew the true love was like this i can’t be sure if i’d have tried it all i feel is anger and the danger maennal ireon sik neo=neo, na=na neoui gongsik haendeuponeun jangsik na namchini matgin hani? I’m sick wae sukjecheoreom pyohyeondeureul mirwo uri museun bijeuniseu? anim naega sirheo? ‘deong deong digi deong deong’ jom salgawojyeora oneuldo tto jumuneul bireo urin pyeonghaengseon, gateun goseul bojiman neomu dareuji nan neo bakke eomneunde wae neo bakke inneun geotman gateunji kkonghamyeon neon mureo “ppichyeonni?” nal ppichige haetdeon jeogina isseonni neon gwiyomi, nan jimotmi saenggigil niga deo saranghaneun gijeogi neon naega eomneunde nan neoro gadeukhae michil geot gata geunde wae ireoneunde wae baboreul mandeureo na ije gyeonggohae hetgallige hajima jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul siheomhae wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige hajima jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya manmanhae uh nal gatgo noneun geoya neo jigeum wiheomhae wae nareul siheomhae wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige haji ma neo ttaemune neomu apa neo ttaemune neomu apa neo ttaemune neomu apa hetgallige haji ma neon naege neomu nappa neon naege neomu nappa neon naege neomu nappa hetgallige hajima yeollak bujaejung, unlock subae jung neoran yeoja bonsimeul susaek jung gojak bonaejun ge munja duse jul ige naega baraetdeon yeonae, kkum? paranmanjang reobeu seutori da eodi ganna deuramae naon juingongdeul da jeori gara neo ttaemune subaek beon jwieo jamneun meorikarak neon damdam geujeo dangdang, nal cha ppangppang mwoni mwoni nan nege mwoni neo boda ni chinguege jeonhae deutneun sosik wonhae wonhae uh neoreul wonhae neoran yeojan sagikkun nae mameul heundeun beomin buri butgi jeonbuteo nae mam da sseugo ilbangjeogin guaedeul hae bwatja heossugo neoege nan geujeo yeonini anin ujeongi pyeonhaesseuljido molla I’m a love loser You hesitate All your mistakes Stop wasting my time So you like playing games Roll the dice again But beware, you take care You’re in danger tonight My heart is burning can you feel it tonight? Like an open fire lighting up the sky There will be no escape U and me face-to-face We take it all the way We’re in danger tonight My heart is burning can you feel it tonight? Like an open fire lighting up the sky There will be no escape U and me face-to-face We take it all the way We’re in danger tonight neo ttaemune neomu apa neo ttaemune neomu apa neo ttaemune neomu apa We’re in danger tonight neon naege neomu nappa neon naege neomu nappa neon naege neomu nappa We’re in danger tonight danger danger |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Teaser thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px MV thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Prácticas thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones